


Dream Boy

by something_blue (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/something_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes opened, and she sat up in bed, breathing hard. She was sweating, and there was a stream of tears that had run down her face. </p><p>Was everything just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Boy

Rose turned away from the man she was kissing just a second ago, as she heard a familiar whooshing noise. She saw Donna wave, and then step into the TARDIS. She watched the TARDIS fade out of this universe, and she felt a tiny part of her wither slightly. 

Her eyes opened, and she sat up in bed, breathing hard. She was sweating, and there was a stream of tears that had run down her face.  
"Mum!" She called. "Mum!" A balding man ran into the room.  
"Rose, Rose, are you alright?" He asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of his hand. Rose's memories started coming back to her. Of course, this was her dad. And her mum? She'd died in a car crash when Rose was twelve. Rose hadn't been able to accept it, and she'd turned to just about everything to try and get her back. Her father didn't have enough money to send her to a psychiatrist, so she buried her issues under layers of neuroses, and paranoia. When she was 15 she met Al, her now ex-boyfriend. He'd started out a nice guy, but he got meaner and meaner, he would yell and shout and scream. Eventually after one particularly nasty fight, he'd slapped Rose across the face, and she knew it was time to get out of the relationship. About a year later, when she was 17, she'd gotten a therapist, and he'd helped a lot. After a year she was a lot less jumpy, and much less easily distracted. Now she was 19, and she'd just had the best dream of her life. She was travelling with a miraculous man called the Doctor. She'd loved him with all her heart, and she'd had to leave him once, but she made her way back. Then he'd left her again, this time with another version of himself to keep her company. A tear leaked onto her cheek, when she remembered that this wasn't the reality, and that the man she had lived with all her heart was simply a figment of her imagination.  
"I'm alright dad." She mumbled.  
"Okay sweetie." He said, and shuffled down the hall back to his own room. She put on her bathrobe and walked to the bathroom, where she took a cold shower, and put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She went out the front door, deciding that she needed to take a walk. She ambled down the street, looking up at the stars, when suddenly, from behind her, she heard a familiar whooshing noise. A tall, skinny man stepped out.  
"Hello." He said, grabbing her hand. "I'm the Doctor. Now would be the time to run." She grinned, and held onto his hand tightly. She knew this would be a wild ride.


End file.
